Present invention embodiments relate to manipulating states of data graphics, and more specifically, to manipulating states of time series data graphics to reveal event cycles.
Analysis of data or data analytics is a process of examining raw data to obtain useful information. For example, current techniques to explore time series data include examining multiple data displays or timelines. However, these techniques are laborious processes, and a user may not recognize certain insights when specific displays presenting the time series data have the data grouped differently or use different time scales.